Réveilles toi
by Mael-kun
Summary: Aomine dormait, Kise sur le bord de son lit. Le blond voulait qu'il se réveille mais l'entendrait-il ?


**Cet Os à été rédigé dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit du FoF pour le thème "Hôpital". Il a été écrit en un peu moins d'une heure.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et Kise se redressa. Il sourit un peu à la nouvelle venue qui lui tendit un verre de café. Il le bus en silence en regardant droit devant lui, le regard de son amie toujours posé sur lui, elle s'inquiétais il le savais.

"-Kise-kun, tu devrais aller te reposer  
-Non merci Momoicchi"

L'adolescente soupira

"-Combien d'heure as-tu dormi cette nuit  
-Un peu plus de deux  
-Kise !  
-Et toi ?, l'ignora-t-il  
-Cinq  
-Donc tu ne peux pas me faire la morale.  
-Bien sûr que si je peux, regarde tes cernes Kise-kun, tu es à bout de force et tu risque de tomber de fatigue n'importe quand.  
-Tu exagère"

La rose se tut fixant le visage de son ami toujours tourné vers le lit en face de lui.

"-Kise-kun..  
-Oui ?  
-Tu pense qu'il va bientôt revenir à lui ? Je veux dire, ça fait plus de deux mois. J'ai peur."

Son ami l'amena contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

"-Je sais Momoicchi mais Daikicchi va s'en sortir"

La jeune fille compris qu'il essayait surtout de se convaincre lui-même alors elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

"-Je dois aller bosser, je reviendrais tout à l'heure, si j'y arrive, j'en peux plus de cette chambre blanche, dit Momoi en posant sa main sur son épaule  
-A tout à l'heure."

La jeune femme sortit au moment où Kuroko entra, elle lui sourit faiblement avant de s'en aller. Le bleuté referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers la chaise que la jeune fille venait de quitter.

"-Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?, lui demanda-t-il"

Kise prit un moment pour réfléchir à la question, il ne se l'étais pas vraiment poser à vrai dire.

"-Faible j'imagine, impuissant aussi, finit-il par répondre"

Son ami lui pressa le bras et il lâcha du regard Aomine qui était toujours étendu sur le lit pour pouvoir regarder Kuroko.

"-Je comprends ta douleur Kise-kun mais...  
-Comment tu pourrais, le coupa-t-il"

Le blond, voyant que l'autre ne lui répondait pas, se rendit compte du ton qu'il avait employé.

"-Désolé Kurokocchi, je suis un peu tendu en ce moment  
-Je sais. Je sais aussi que je ne peux pas comprendre entièrement ta douleur, Aomine-kun n'était que mon ami, mon meilleur ami certes mais lui et toi aviez une relation différente. Cependant je peux essayer de comprendre, tu n'es pas le seul ici à perdre quelqu'un.  
-Je ne le perds pas, on ne le perdras pas ! Regarde, son cœur bat toujours, répondit le blond en montrant l'électrocardiogramme au mur  
-Kise-kun..  
-Je ne peux pas le laisser partir Kurokocchi, je ne peux pas.  
-Alors veux-tu au moins sortir un instant s'il te plait, j'aimerais lui.., il marqua une pause, lui faire mes adieux"

L'ancien mannequin ferma les yeux douloureusement à l'entente de ces mots mais hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Il marcha jusqu'au distributeur dans le hall et acheta un autre café. C'était devenu sa seule nourriture, refusant de s'alimenter tant que son petit ami ne serait pas réveillé, à cause de ça il avait perdu beaucoup de poids mais il s'en moquait pas mal. Il remonta dans la chambre d'hôpital où reposait Aomine. Chambre 313, sa seconde maison depuis un peu plus de deux mois. Il attendit que son ami en sorte avant d'y entrer et de regagner sa place. C'était sa chaise, il y restait nuit et jour. Au début les infirmières avaient tentées de le chasser en dehors des heures de visite mais n'y arrivant pas elles s'étaient finalement habituées à sa présence et se contentaient de lui lancer des regards désolés.

Il soupira, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Avait-il seulement quitté l'hôpital ne serait-ce qu'une fois depuis que lui y était arrivé ? Il n'en avait en tout cas pas le souvenir. Il se rappelait avoir beaucoup pleurer au début sans que personne ne parvienne à le calmer mais depuis quelques temps il n'y arrivait plus, les larmes refusaient de couler sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait plus à rien, il ne se nourrissait plus, buvait à peine, parlait peu, dormait le moins possible. La seule chose qu'il arrivait encore à faire c'était attendre, les journées passaient, se ressemblant toutes. Momoi venait le matin puis repartais vers 9 heures pour aller travailler. En repartant elle croisait Kuroko qui lui arrivait, il restait entre 10 et 20 minutes, jamais trop longtemps. Ensuite à midi c'était Midorima qui passait durant sa pause déjeuner, Murasakibara venait à 13 heure et les deux partaient à 13 heure 30. Ensuite à 18 heure précise s'était au tour d'Akashi de leur rendre une visite d'une heure. L'infirmière passait aux alentours de 20 heure 30 et faisait ses examens habituels avant de lui proposer un plateau repas qu'il déclinait à chaque fois. Elle partait ensuite le laissant seul avec Aomine jusqu'au lendemain.

Les jours passaient. Aomine ne se réveillait toujours pas. Momoi venait de plus en plus tard, ne supportant plus l'odeur de la chambre. Kuroko n'étais pas revenu depuis qu'il avait dit "au revoir" au métis. Midorima n'apportait plus son objet chanceux, préférant celui des vierges, "pour qu'il se réveil enfin". Murasakibara ne mangeais presque plus. Akashi espaçait ses visites. Tous avaient compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas, tous sauf lui, sauf Kise, qui continuait de dépérir petit à petit. Au bout d'un moment, plus personne ne vint, sauf Akashi qui revenait quelques fois. Ce jour là quand le capitaine de Rakuzan entra il s'adressa à Kise, pour la première fois depuis que leur ami était hospitalisé.

"-Ryota écoutes moi  
-Oui ?  
-Tu devrais arrêter."

Et Akashi partit, sans un mot de plus, sans explication. Kise comprit, il n'était pas idiot mais il ne pouvait pas il n'y arrivait pas. Il devait le faire il le savait mais c'était trop dur. Malgré tout il réussi à lui faire ses adieux, dans un murmure.

"-Daiki. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Ça fait six mois que tu es ici maintenant et.. Je perds espoir Daiki. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais te revoir, j'espère que tu te réveilleras. Mais au fond de moi je sais que c'est impossible, et que tu attends juste mon signal pour quitter ce monde. Daiki, je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime."

Kise ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une larme. Quand il les ouvrit, la ligne était plate, son cœur s'était arrêté, il les avaient quittés, il l'avait quittés. Ce soir là Kise pleura, beaucoup. Il pensait ne pas s'en remettre. Mais sa pensée n'eut pas le temps de se vérifier car, faible comme il l'était son corps sera enterré seulement une semaine après à côté de celui de son amant. Cette semaine la génération des miracles avait perdu de des leurs. Deux étoiles qui, maintenant, brilleraient là haut, dans le ciel.

* * *

 **Review ?**


End file.
